Epic Rap Battle of Ponyville: Trixie vs Singer
by AutoBrony41
Summary: What happened during the time that Twilight's friends chased after her after she was being flung out of Ponyville by Trixie? Why were Snips and Snails freaked out at her antics? With Twilight unjustfully tossed out of Ponyville, the wrath of a friend comes out and the battle is sure to be Epic! But there is more to this than just to avenge a friend? Find out!


A bright and sunny day, which had been beautiful, had turned sour as one of Ponyville's greatest pests had returned. The unicorn, known and self dubbed as "The Great and Powerful Trixie" had come to take Twilight Sparkle on in a magic duel for showing her up with an ursa minor so long ago. Twilight was challenged and after a bit of persasion, or threats, by Trixie, Twilight finally accepted. The final move during the duel was made by Trixie as she used an age spell to turn Snips into a baby and Snails into an elderly pony. Twilight tried as hard as she could to repeat the spell, but she knew that her chances of pulling it off were slim. Failure. Twilight was unable to return Snips and Snails back to their normal ages and thus making her the loser of the duel.

Dusk, Ray, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack knew what was fixing to come and they all stood in front of the defeated and devastated Twilight Sparkle(the first to be named standing by her side), in an attempt to keep Trixie from throwing her out of town.

"That's enough Trixie!" yelled Applejack.

"Yes! You've made your point! But you can't expect Twilight to leave Ponyville!" put in Rarity.

"You fools!" Trixie replied as she lit her horn with a mysterious red aura, which quickly surrounded Twilight. "She's already gone!" Twilight was then thrown out of Ponyville within seconds, and was being kept out by a force field that Trixie had put over Ponyville. All of Twilight's friends ran off after her... well, all but one.

Trixie stood in the middle of the street, chuckling to herself while every pony gasped in horror. She was proud that she had bested the very one who was "supposedly" responsible for her miserable life and kicked her out of her home. While her friends ran off to try and help her further. Another friend of Twilight's was about to make his stand. But in a different way.

A blue pegasus stallion with a red mane and tail, having a microphone as his cutie mark, walked through the crowd and began to march angrily towards Trixie. As he walked to his target adversary, the clouds in the sky turned dark grey and lightning began to strike. Some ponies ran for shelter and others noticed that there was a fight fixing to happen and they stuck around, despite the sudden stormy weather.

"Trixie..." he said with an agry growl. "We meet again!"

"Aaaaaaaaah if it isn't the Las Pegasus Loser, Singer Case! Come for more flank kicking?"

"You and I both know that I won the last battle we engaged in, Trixie! And I shall do the same again!"

"Why do you care? What do you have to gain from battling me a second time?"

"That was my friend that you just cheap shotted and tossed out of Ponyville! And I happen to have a high level of respect for her. And I'm not about to let some no good, dirty rotten, Las Pegasus wash up magic act like yourself treat her or any of my other friends like that!"

Singer was a big disliker of bullies! What Trixie had been doing was a classic showmanship of bullying, and the fact that she threw one of his best friends out only added to his fury. Not to mention, the memory of her trashing his name in Las Pegasus years ago, making a fool of him. THIS meant war!

"I have a feeling that this isn't just about standing up for your friend!"

"You're right! I owe you another beating after what you did to me in Las Pegasus! I haven't forgotten. So it's time to pick up where we left off!"

"Let's battle!"

**Epic Rap Battles of Ponyville!**

**The Great and Powerful Trixie**

**Vs**

**Singer Case!**

**BEGIN!**

_TRIXIE: Look at who I see before me, such pathetic waste of space._

_Yeah that's right I'm talking about the loser called Singer Case!_

_Standing up for your friend isn't going to do much for her now._

_She's done for, she's gone! I've already thrown her out of town!_

_I'm the great and powerful unicorn who's got all of the highest powers_

_While you all you do is spend time with your marefriend, Violet, picking pretty little flowers!_

_Twilight Sparkle had no chance against the might of the Alicorn Amulet's magic._

_To think she thought she could beat me is quite a bit tragic!_

_Now all of that misguided anger you feel is my egotistic fuel_

_Even if it is coming from Equestria's largest fool!_

_Now it's time to step up your game or be left in the dust_

_After all, in your state of mind stepping it up is a must._

Singer then took his turn up on the microphone. All of the other ponies in Ponyville were cheering for him.

_SINGER: I am Singer! I'm about to get dope on this mike!_

_And it's going to be me at the end who wins this epic rap fight!_

_Everything YOU do is an epic fail!_

_That's why the best moral support you can get comes from Snips and Snails!_

_(No offence guys)_

_So you need a fancy trinket to come in and fight_

_Kind of sad, considering Twilight used her own strength and might._

_You had more class back when you worked on that rock farm_

_Now it's time to cut your losses and fight me without that magical charm_

_It's ponies like you who give this beautiful land a taste that's sour._

_Please do us all a favor and go take a freaking shower!_

_This little vendetta you have against Twilight is really quite sad_

_But now it's time to prepare for the biggest beat down you ever had!_

"You really think that your pathetic rhymes are going to stop me?" said Trixie as she lit up her horn and fired a blast at Singer. Singer in turn, dodged it. "You should really just give up now."

"You give up! You know what happens to bullies like you in the end!" retorted Singer.

_TRIXIE: Trixie shows no signs of giving up, so you best prepare_

_You're special little abilities aren't going to get you anwhere_

_Try out this age spell, add some grey to your style_

_Or maybe I'll just turn you into a baby, let you cry in your drool for a while_

_Trixie is the greatest all around pony in this fair land_

_You're talents are bland at best. Really how many singers do we have on hand?_

_You talk about me and my failures, yeah you're one to talk you loser_

_Let's take a look back at your little past, you horrible friend abuser_

_You left your poor little marefriend, Violet, all alone, when she needed you the most_

_Now if that doesn't spell failure, then here have some failure toast_

_And if that isn't bad enough, here you come thinking that your little act of heroism will bring that satisfaction_

_for the day you just stood there and did nothing. Still living with the guilt for your lack of action!_

_When she really needed you, you just stood back and watch them point and make fun_

_Of that little filly, you now call friend. I can't believe you haven't yet turned retreat to run._

"How did you know about that?" said Singer. "Have you been reading my journal?"

"Maybe, maybe not!" taunted Trixie.

OH HECK NO! He thought to himself. This is war!

"Well that's none of your business! Things just got personal!"

_SINGER: Let me paint you a picture, MARE_

_It's a portrait of you back when you had flair_

_You came and stirred up the fears of the Ponyville people_

_Telling them all that Twilight Sparkle's evil_

_You cast a few spells, got em FIRED UP_

_Tossed her out of town, got em FIRED UP_

_Now you face me, all FIRED UP_

_Now it's time to face my wrath cause I'm FIRED UP!_

_Now I'm about to get up and bust out a new rhyme_

_Twilight's got the touch, just like Optimus kick-butt Prime!_

_So don't be surprised if she comes back kicking your flank out of town_

_That is, if that's not the outcome of OUR little showdown_

_I have a lot of friends who are there in time for me_

_So come on, Uncle Fender finish this rhyme for me!_

Suddenly a red pegasus stallion popped up in front of Trixie with his big red electric guitar and started to rap in her face.

_FENDER: ...They call me Uncle Fender, I'm here to play along_

_I'll hit you in the head with my guitar like El Kabong!_

_I got the rappin skills, gonna let you know_

_Cause when I rock the microphone I'm gonna steal the..._

A Wilhelm scream from Fender could be heard as Trixie grew tired of the annoying guitar stallion and blasted him away with her magic.

"Now who's cheating?" she smirked.

"At least I didn't have an advantage, like you did against Twilight! I hope she catches on to your little cheat and comes back and kicks you back out of town! Or better yet, let Ray and Dusk take care of you."

"No pony can defeat the Great and Powerful Trixie! Especially not some low class singing/rapping pegasus like you!"

_TRIXIE: So here are my final words before you depart_

_This battle was a bit one sided, although you showed quite a bit of heart._

_I'm afraid now's the time for me to leave you alone!_

_I hope you like the solitude of being turned into stone!_

Singer looked down and his hoofs were starting to turn into stone, along with his wings and mane. As he slowly made the transition from pony to statue, he looked up at his adversary to say one last thing.

"You may have won this little fight, but I won the rap battle. Until next time you..." That's all he could get out before the stone took it's toll.

"I'm starting to re-think my decision, eh." said Snails as he and his friend, Snips watched their friend, Singer slowly turn to stone. "Trixie's gone crazy."

"Yeah! We're in deep trouble now." put in Snips.

Don't be sad, we've all seen the episode. We know how it all ends. And I can assure you that Singer is going to be fine.

WHO WON?

YOU DECIDE!

**Author's Note:**

If you are wondering who Dusk and Ray are, I invite you to check out AlphaTheGriffin17's stories. They are amazing! Dusk Noir is Twilight's coltfriend and Ray is another kick butt character added in the same story. I've been following Alpha's writing since May and his stories are the best!

Oh and Violet, who was also mentioned in Trixie's tirade, is another OC of mine, she's Singer's love.

I remember watching Magic Duel and getting so freaking mad at Trixie for doing what she did to Twilight. I remember wanting to tell her, straight up what I thought. And with this idea, now I can through my OC, Singer!

Also, the last part that Singer does is kind of a parody of the rap segment that Darth Vader did in Darth Vader vs Adolf #3.


End file.
